Companions
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: The pair slid back into the quiet environment, each taking in the savoury taste of their sandwiches and the crisp temperature of the tea on their lips – simply embracing the quietness of knowing that they weren't alone. Trigger seem to follow their example and laid at the legs of the table between the spaces of the couple.


**Companions**

"_Dogs are our link to paradise. They don't know evil or jealousy or discontent. To sit with a dog on a hillside on a glorious afternoon is to be back in Eden, where doing nothing was not boring-it was peace." - Milan Kundera _

_**-Holland, October 5**__**th**__** 1944-**_

He knew it was foolish to get attached to something especially in war but the dog almost made everything seem normal, a moment for him to forget that they were in some foreign country. "Come here boy!" Talbert called to the German Shepard as he brought back the ball. "That's a good boy." He patted the dog around the ears, making him release the tennis ball and threw it once again for the Shepard to catch.

"Found yourself some company there Tab!" Luz called in passing.

"Better than your smelly ass!" Talbert joked back while patting the eager dog. "Ain't that right Trigger?" He asked rhetorically.

"You called the dog Trigger?" Babe frowned, taking another smoke of his cigarette from his seat on the doorstep beside from Talbert.

"It seemed suitable." He shrugged his shoulders, not seeing another wrong with the name.

"No way will you be able to take him with us." Liebgott said, half wishing that it could be possible to have something different, distracting with them to forget about their current situation. On the other hand, Liebgott didn't think he'd cope very well with seeing a dog lost in action. "It's a shame."

"We're here for a couple of days." Babe whispered, trying to lighten the mood.

"_Yeah_." Talbert agreed, ruffling his hands through the German Shepard's fur. "You think I could sneak him into the bedroom?" A mischievous looked sparked in his eyes at the idea.

"Worth a try." Liebgott nodded. "But the fur ball is sleeping on your bed." He wasn't sharing his single bed with anyone, there was hardly enough room for himself and he was taking advantage of the sudden mattress after Bastogne.

"Whatever you say Lieb." Talbert threw the tennis ball to Liebgott and started making his way down the road. "Come on Trigger!" The dog stood standing in front of Liebgott and the ball for a moment before quickly taking off in the direction of his newest owner. "That's a good boy." He patted the German Shepard on the head fondly before searching for a simple place to relax.

Walking off the main street, he didn't have to search far to get to the edge of the town in which he found a house and a barn. Without a second thought, Talbert and Trigger headed for the barn and he walked in to find the area empty, there was bales of hay spread around but no animals. It was surprisingly quiet, there was no one else around and he'd forgotten the last time it had been _this_ silent, it kind of unnerved him. Trigger chose that moment to lick his hand, reminding Talbert that he wasn't truly alone.

Taking a deep breath, he looked around the barn and was drawn to the sunshine from window. The heat on his skin was refreshing, it helped keep away the cold memories that especially swarm him at night. He took a seat on the pile of hay directly across window, letting his body slump against the cushioning of the hay. Trigger followed soon after once he sniffed around the barn to investigate. He laid down against Talbert's side, once again giving the solider some comfort. It didn't take the pair long to doze off in the sunlight.

Holly carried the loaf of bread in her arms, her feet were slightly sore in the worn out shoes as she walked off the main street to follow the dirt road home. She walked passed the barn trying to forget the fact that it was empty, the animals had either been sold, stolen or consumed. The barn had been their source of income and when the war came it started to crumble with the economy, along with her family. Her two brothers and father had been forced into the army, leaving Holly the land. She had tried to keep it in the best of shape but hard times called for hard matters.

When she got inside the house, Holly tried to ignore the cold air that clung to her and refused to light the fire until later that afternoon to save her the trouble of wasting wood. Putting the bread on the kitchen counter, she thought best to rack the leaves outside as the sunshine was warmer than the shadows of the house.

She realised that with the rest of the garden tools like the rack was in the barn, she was hesitant to go over there because she loathed the memories of what it used to be like. Clearing her throat, she started to make her way over to the barn door.

When entering, there was movement from the corner of the barn in one of the horse stalls. With the rack held between her hands in a defence stand, she curiously made her way towards the sound and found a German Shepard with his back hair standing on ends, growling deeply laying in front of man. Her first thought was a German soldier at the quick glance but the words that tumbled out of his mouth was defiantly English. "Shut it Trigger." He commanded with his eyes still closed. The dog, Trigger gave no sign of stopping his growling as he stood up from under the man's arm which made the soldier finally open his eyes, hand going to his gun automatically.

The couple merely stared at each other, the protective dog standing between them as the soldier tried to get over his surprise at seeing the woman in front of him. She looked at him with large brown eyes that seemed too big for her face and plumped lips that matched the curves of her body in the blue dress. He slowly reached forward with a smile, not wanting to alarm the woman but wanting to get Trigger to settle down. He patted his dog on the head, assuring him that he was safe and there was no danger. "Hi…" He finally said unsure, knowing that there was a language barrier between the cultures.

"Hi." The single word was wrapped in a strong accent but the woman seemed to understand him, he caught her eyes flashing to the gun still in his hands.

"I'm not here to hurt you, promise." He slowly moved his gun to be strapped against his back and out of harm's way to the woman. "I'm Floyd." He pointed to himself, explaining that it was his name.

"Holly." She pointed to her chest, following his actions though hesitant to why the man was in her barn – there was nothing of value for him in here. She had heard of town folk saying that the Americans were like the Germans, taking what they wished which made her wary of the American in front of her.

"Here." He pulled out a bar from his front pocketed and handed it to Holly, she didn't reach for it but simply stare at the item. "It's chocolate, you eat it." He opened the wrapped bar and broke a bit off, taking a bite while still holding the bar in her direction to take.

Holly hesitantly took the bar, watching the content expression on his face as she took a bit of the food. The taste melted in her mouth and assaulted her tastebuds, making her realise what he had given her – _chocola!_ She smiled at him in 'thanks' not having tasted the treat since the beginning of the war. She took one more bite before handing it back to him.

"No, no, you keep." Talbert gently pushed his hand towards her.

She brought the eaten bar back to her chest, secretly pleased to keep the treat given to her though she couldn't accept it without giving him payment. She hardly had anything worth giving him but figured she could repay him in the same way. "House?" She pointed behind her. "Will you come?" She stumbled over some of her words but hoped he could understand. The small nodded of his head brought a rare smile to her lips as she led the way out of the barn to the house.

Talbert slowly followed behind the woman, surprised that she had suggested his company back to the house. She didn't seem to be the type to openly let males into her house even at her age which seemed roughly the same as him. He was more or less content to be in the presence of a woman who wasn't huddling away from him or hearing gun shots. Trigger came to his side, making Talbert pat his furry head before he took off on a slow jog in the space between Holly and himself, seeming to think the woman was safe Trigger happened to get a pat from her on his way back. It seemed he was doing the rounds to the both of them – smart dog.

Taking in the property, Talbert came to the conclusion that the woman was alone. He didn't know which part pointed it out - maybe it was the small pile of logs or the leaking ceiling inside. "Sit." He followed the direction given to him as Holly moved around the kitchen. She put on the stove and grabbed the loaf of the bread, making him understand what the woman was preparing for him.

"No need." He protested, seeing that the cupboards seemed bare.

"_Yes_." She argued, making Talbert close his mouth. He wasn't dumb, it seemed it didn't matter which country one was placed, a woman with _that_ tone, the one his mother used back home when there was no point in reasoning with her. The thought briefly made him think of home, made him miss it but he removed the thought just as quickly.

To distract himself, Talbert glanced around the house. He found Trigger to be at her feet of the woman, his hopefully eyes on whatever the woman had in her hands at the moment. "Do you like dogs?" He questioned, noticing the small twitch of her mouth at the animal's reaction to her. She turned her eyes to him, nodding her head with the knife in hand before turning back to the meat. Talbert tossed the idea around in his head, watching the two of them together. Whether he wanted to or not, Trigger wouldn't be able to accompany him to their next destination, he'd have to stay here and the woman in front of him seemed fair. "When I leave…would you care for him?" He said, unsure how much the woman actually understood him.

"_Ja_." She automatically answered and nodded her head 'yes' without looking at him.

"Thank you." He said feeling a weight removed from his chest at knowing his newest pal wouldn't be alone.

A silence creeped between them though it didn't seem to effect the couple as the Dutch woman quietly hummed to herself. Talbert watched her moved around the kitchen, he was tempted to ask if she wanted help but he enjoyed the normal astrosphere around of them.

The drip from the ceiling roof drew his attention, making the soldier frown at the state. He knew nothing about ceilings, not to mention he couldn't simply go down to the hardware store and get the supplies needed – maybe he could ask one the guys about some solutions. Not far from the dripping ceiling was the fireplace which reminded Talbert of the untouched logs outside near the axe.

Holly hadn't realised the man had left her kitchen bench until the familiar sound of an axe splitting wood reached her ears. She looked up from the finished sandwiches to glance out the window, watching the soldier bring the axe down with force. She wasn't sure how she felt about him chopping the wood, he was meant to be a guest and yet he had done something else that helped eased the tension from her shoulders. First the chocolate bar, secondly the dog, Trigger who would give herself some company when the town returned to itself without the soldiers and now, cut wood for her fire. She had gotten use to doing things herself, it was strange to have someone take an interest.

With the kettle boiled, she reached for the mugs and tea bags. She briefly hesitated in adding the tea bag into the mug when realising that he could prefer coffee like her father. She stared blankly at the shelf in front of her, finding that she wouldn't be able to give Talbert coffee if he wished because these days with the war, she could only afford what was needed and tea was a speciality for her. Letting out a small sign, she continued to put the tea bag in and poured the hot water into the mug. She sat it next to the sandwich on the dining table and made her way outside to call in Talbert.

Stepping outside the door, she was greeted by Trigger at the doorway – the furry friend seem to think that she was OK now that she was considered to not be a threat. She quietly watched Talbert for a moment, the presence of the two companions emphasised the effects that the war having on her life. It was every day of surviving, staying out of trouble with the recent army and keeping the property to shape until her family returned. "Floyd."

His name was enough to capture his attention and he found her leaning against the front door before turning back into the house. He took this as a sign that it was time for him to come inside, no doubt the woman had finished her preparation. Before entering the house, he piled his arms with chopped wood and brought it inside, placing it down next to the fireplace before taking a seat next to Holly at the table.

The pair slid back into the quiet environment, each taking in the savoury taste of their sandwiches and the crisp temperature of the tea on their lips – simply embracing the quietness of knowing that they weren't alone. Trigger seem to follow their example and laid at the legs of the table between the spaces of the couple.

The afternoon sun had lowered, making Talbert realise that he should head back to base as he had been absent for a couple of hours. He slowly got up from the table reluctant to leave the woman's company. "Thank you." He meant it in general – the food and company. "May I join you tomorrow?" He hesitantly asked, not wanting to frighten the young woman.

"_Ja_." She shyly answered with clear eagerness in her voice.

He gave her a small smile, heading to the door with Trigger by his side and Holly following behind him. "Tomorrow." He said as a goodbye in which the woman nodded in agreement as he started his slow walk back to base, Trigger ran between the two people for a couple of laps before settling with following Talbert.

When Talbert reached the base, nothing seems to have changed in the hours that he spent away though he knew sooner rather than later the army would have them on the move again.

"Where have you been?" Liebgott shouted across the room as Talbert entered, finding the man playing their usual game of poker.

"Out." Talbert shrugged his shoulders, wanting to keep his sacred afternoon to himself.

"I know that look, a dames involved." Luz spoke from his seat at the card game.

"Trigger actually found her." He smiled at the German Shepard who had gone over to Perconte for some attention.

"Damn, I need to get myself a dog." Liebgott mumbled under his breath.

**Authors Note:** I don't mean any disrespect to the soldiers who fought the war, simply writing a fan fiction because I enjoyed the TV show so much. I'm working through a list of the characters and writing one-shots for them, and have actually made a community, group for my stories if anyone is interested.


End file.
